Between the times
by dancin-chic
Summary: Sakura and gang are 16 and they want to find out more about their parents. Sakura keeps having these flashbacks. Sakura and Li are together. I might add lemon if i get lots of reviews


Disclaimer: I of course do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
Ok. This has a lot to do with Nadeshiko and Ryuuren Li so I make up a whole lot of crap. Well not this chapter but the story.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sakura", Tomoyo called.  
  
"Uh-huh. HOEE! I forgot my math homework!", Sakura exclaimed.  
  
It was a bright spring day and Sakura and Tomoyo were walking to school. They were about a block away when they heard a faint ringing of a bell sound.  
  
"Oh no! We're gonna be late!"  
  
They started to run but then Sakura's cheap plastic bag broke and all of her school supplies fell out. Out of nowhere Syaoran jumps and grabs all of Sakura's stuff for her.  
  
"Here. Take it.", he said in a gruff tone.  
  
"Don't even think that for one second I am going to let you off the hook, Li", she said in an off-hand voice.  
  
Li and Sakura had been dealing for quite a while and the other day Sakura caught Syaoran kissing another girl and had not been talking to him at all since.  
  
Li grasped Sakura passionately even though she struggled to escape from his grip and planted a luscious kiss on her lips. Sakura slapped him.  
  
"You idiot! Don't come near me! Don't even think that we're gonna be together again.", she said grabbing her stuff.  
  
"Come on, let's go Sakura", Tomoyo said.  
  
The two girls rushed around the next corner, through the gates and to the door, leaving Li standing still in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
After School...  
  
"Sakura, if you're mad at Syaoran you won't be able to figure out any more about Nadeshiko and Ryuuren. Come on, let's just go to my house and look through Li-kun's father's books and diaries. All you're doing is reading", Meilin persisted.  
  
She had been on Sakura's case all week about how she should get back together with Syaoran.  
  
"Fine, but I'm still mad at him. Don't forget that!", Sakura said.  
  
She'd been in a bad mood all day and was very cranky. There was a school dance coming up and many boys had invited her to go with them but of course she declined. She never realized why so many boys were crazy about her but with her glossy brown hair with honey blond streaks (she coloured her hair when she was 14, she's now 16) cascading down her shoulders and those bright, emerald eyes, sparkling with emotion, almost no guy could resist her. But she also had her stubborn side. If she was unhappy she would probably stay unhappy until they did what she wanted them to do.  
  
Tomoyo however, was also very stunning with her black, raven hair and her soft, violet eyes shaped like almonds. She had a great sense of style and was making Sakura's prom dress for her. She'd been asked to the dance by a ravishing Eron Chang, a new student at their school.  
  
Syaoran was as much stubborn and Sakura but since he was the one at fault for kissing the girl, he was kissing up to Sakura. Sakura and him made a very good couple. Both were very dazzling with their sparkling personalities and their natural beauty. Syaoran had deep chestnut eyes that no-one could ever see what he was thinking and messy chestnut brown hair.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were walking with Eron-chan's sister Erika. When they reached the spot where they split up two figures came whizzing by and slapped both Sakura and Tomoyo's ass!   
  
"What the...", Tomoyo said but then Eron wrapped his arms around her and gave her a divine kiss. Tomoyo blushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Eronnnnn...", she said, blushing furiously.  
  
In the meanwhile Syaoran had tried to do the same with Sakura but she shoved him off.  
  
"Don't think you're in my good books just because I'm coming to your house!", she said stubbornly.  
  
She was still very unimpressed with his behaviour. In fact, she didn't even think that he knew the girl that well. She was very attractive anyways and Sakura wasn't surprised that he would kiss that girl.  
  
When they reached the house, well really it was a mansion, they got a snack, did some homework and then looked through Ryuuren's old diaries.   
  
"Nothing about him and Nadeshiko at all!", Sakura complained.  
  
"Oh well, there are so many more books to go through, so maybe we're not looking through the right ones", Meilin said, trying to sound positive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback...  
  
A bunch of girls crowded around Ryuuren and his "gang".  
  
"So Ryuuren, will you go to the prom with me?", one brave, popular girl asked.  
  
"Umm... I can't.", he said looking past the girl's shoulder.   
  
"Hold on...", he mumbles as he rushes past the 'mob' of girls that were surrounding him until he reached two girls, both a couple years younger than him.   
  
"I feel something around here", he said urgently.   
  
Both girls looked as though they understood what he was saying.   
  
"Meet at the front doors at 10:00 pm tonight", he said.  
  
He was about to leave but he said one last thing...  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?".  
  
The girl looked shocked but accepted him graciously, "Of course, I would be more than happy to".  
  
He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then rushed off to meet his friends.  
  
"Nadeshiko, let's go now", Sonomi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HELLO! Earth to Sakura", Meilin said in a confused voice.  
  
"I just saw something", Sakura said in a dazed voice.  
  
"It was your father and my mother, Syaoran", Sakura said, still looking slightly dazed.  
  
"It was like they were in a relationship too!" she said slowly snapping out of it. She told the rest of it too them and they too were astonished. But more importantly he said something about felling something... maybe it was a force... maybe they went through what Sakura and Syaoran went through.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
So how do you like it so far? Not much point but what's going on between sakura and syaoran and nadeshiko and ryuuren? And what was ryuuren feeling? Was it another evil force or was it just a new card (remember nadeshiko was card mistress before sakura) 


End file.
